


Storm Out of Area 51

by ninibearr (starsandsnipesforever)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: #PartyWithJackson, College AU, Drinking, Frotting, Jackson's Wild Parties, JaeWoo on main, M/M, Party of Destiny, a couple mentions of side pairings, a ridiculous amount of cameos, referenced marijuana use, this is so ridiculous but i'm not sorry lmao, tw for brief panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsnipesforever/pseuds/ninibearr
Summary: Tonight's the night! Jackson's annual party is bumping, this year with an Area 51 Raid theme! Everyone always comes out of Jackson's infamous parties with their own stories to tell. At least, that's what Mark tells him.But as Jungwoo tries to make his way through the endless sea of people in search of his missing phone and dormmate, he can't help but think he might be the sole exception.Running into his old friend and crush after years apart certainly isn't making the situation any easier either...





	Storm Out of Area 51

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I was so amused and excited about the #PartyWithJackson Fic Fest from the get go that I had to get on board! Of course, with my current JaeWoo heart and the ship desperately needing more fic contributions, I had to go with centering it around them! ♥
> 
> I really wanted to try my hand at one of Jackson's wild parties, and although this is a oneshot, I got a little carried away. ^^;; This was a lot of fun to write though, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! I've never participated in a ficfest before, so I feel really excited and proud that I was able to do so and meet the dealine.
> 
> ALSO, huge shoutout to my bff, @ByunBae! We decided it would be funny to write two different stories from two different perspectives, taking place during the same event, so be sure to give her JohnTen story 'Storm Into Area 51' a look!

“Oooooh!”

Jungwoo’s lips pout, brow furrowed as he furiously mashes buttons on the controller in his grasp. Lying on his stomach, facing the foot of his dorm bed, he bounces on the mattress, whining and hitting the controller more furiously as the character on the screen in front of him frantically fires in every which direction. Flashes of red engulf the whole screen every few seconds. 

“Come onnnnn!” Jungwoo whines, making the bed creek with the force of his almost tantrum. “Die already, you alien scum!” 

“Hold it together, Jungwoo,” Doyoung says next to him. Across the dorm room sits another bed. Doyoung is sitting in the middle of the mattress with his legs crossed, much more poised than his dormmate. Like Jungwoo, he has a controller in his hand, which accompanies his own console and his own television at the foot of his bed. 

The older boy’s brow creases. “You’re gonna make us lose. Again.” Despite the frustration in his tone, Doyoung handles his controller a fair deal more collected than his dormmate. The character on his screen moves more collectedly as well, nimble and agile, rolling out of the line of fire to a safe vantage point, timing it just right to reveal himself and take out a line of enemies. 

“I’m trying!” Jungwoo huffs, before outright dropping his controller on the mattress and practically punching the buttons on it as if that would make any difference. The force of his effort makes his headband slip forward and cover his eyes, glittery baubles bouncing from the twisted springs protruding from them. Squeaking, Jungwoo juggles sliding them back up while mashing buttons with his other hand. 

“Jungwoo!” Doyoung snips. 

“Ahhh!” the younger boy whines, scooping the controller back up, thumbs going on overload in a desperate attempt to regain control of the situation. Alas, red consumes the screen before completely fading to black. 

Jungwoo whimpers, arms flopping out in front of him as he buries his face into the bed. 

Next to him, he can hear the squeak of the mattress as Doyoung flops back on his bed. 

“Dammit, Jungwoo…” 

“I’m sorry…” he mumbles, voice muffled into the mattress. 

“It’s okay,” his dormmate sighs. 

Jungwoo turns his head, cheek resting on his comforter to see that Doyoung has pushed himself up to sit along the edge of his own bed. Glittery green antennae dangle from his head as well. “We should probably get going soon anyway.” 

Jungwoo opens his mouth, but the dorm room door bursts open then, snagging both boys’ attention. 

“What’s up, party people!” Mark—Jungwoo and Doyoung’s dorm neighbor across the hall—cheers, arms in the air. He spins around to land into a seat on the corner of Jungwoo’s bed, head turning toward the screen where Jungwoo’s failure is on full display in flashing white letters. 

“Man, what are you two doing?” Mark asks, looking over at Doyoung across the way. The anticipation in him is visible in how he rocks where he sits, making the mattress softly squeak. “We got a party to catch.” 

“Please.” Doyoung leans over on himself as he pleads. “I’m begging you. I’ve been trying to get this achievement for three days now, but Jungwoo’s no help.” 

“I gotchu.” Wriggling over to the center of the foot of the bed, Mark reaches back to take the controller that Jungwoo freely offers up. Mark chuckles as his thumbs roll over the controller, resetting the mission from Jungwoo’s last save point. “Man, Jungwoo, how is a guy that spends so much of his time playing video games end up so terrible at ‘em?” 

Jungwoo’s puffs out his lower lip, limbs shifting to shimmy his way back up to his hands and knees. “It doesn’t matter as long as I’m having fun!” 

Another chuckle slips from Mark as he reaches back to pat the top of Jungwoo’s head. “That’s right.” 

Jungwoo preens under the attention. “Besides.” He rises up on his hands and knees to crawl over to Mark, lifting enough to drape his arms over his shoulders, resting his chin on top of one. “I have Mark to come help me! Lucky me!” 

“Lucky me, more like,” Doyoung murmurs from his bed, sat back up with his controller in hand, ready to play. 

Jungwoo shifts his way around to Mark’s side, folding his hands over the shoulder nearest him and staring right at his profile with a smarmy grin across his face. Mark’s eyes remain locked on the screen, thumbs darting across the controller with all the unphased precision of someone who has played with Jungwoo hanging off of them on many occasions. 

“Are you excited for the party tonight, Mark?” Jungwoo trills, tilting his head to one side. 

Mark doesn’t answer, all his attention devoted to the game on the screen, though his shoulder does hunch as though trying to buck Jungwoo off of him. 

Jungwoo’s grip tightens, digging his chin into the back of his hands as though to lock him in place. “I’m really excited! It’s our first college party! Aren’t you too, Mark?” 

“Yeah—I mean—could you just—I’m really trying—” Mark huffs, shoulders wriggling futilely again to escape the blonde boy’s grasp, clutching the controller close to his chest as though protecting it when he suddenly lunges over, making Jungwoo nearly plant his face into his bicep. 

Undeterred, Jungwoo sits back up, slinging one arm around the back of Mark’s shoulders and practically pushing their cheeks together. “What’s Jackson like?” 

“Jungwoo—“ Mark huffs, his teeth gritting as he suddenly mashes the buttons in a rapid fury as the character on the screen storms into a crowd of aliens. “Are you _trying_ to sabotage me?” 

Amusement bubbles up in Jungwoo’s chest, spreading the grin wide across his face. “How well do you know him?” 

Mark huffs, ducking to slip free from Jungwoo’s assertive affection to no avail, hunched over and frantically hitting buttons while Jungwoo leans further into him. “I’m trying—Come on—Doyoung!” 

“Jungwoo!” 

His dormmate snipping finally has Jungwoo letting go, flopping back to his mattress defeated, arms lazily outstretched overhead. For a few moments, he stares at the ceiling of his dorm room, blasts and explosions from the dual televisions resounding throughout the room, accompanied by frustrated huffs and groans from the players for their efforts. 

Jungwoo’s arms come back down to his sides, and his abdomen curls as he rocks back up, sitting on top of the mattress with his palms planted against it behind him to keep himself propped up. 

“How do you know so much about Jackson’s parties if you’ve never been to one?” Jungwoo asks with a quizzical tilt of his head. 

“Are you kidding?” Mark turns his head just enough to glance back at Jungwoo and for the latter to catch the smirk on the corner of his lips. “Everyone knows about Jackson’s parties! Talk to anyone on campus, and they’ll tell you. Jackson’s parties are kind of infamous.” 

“Okay, Mark,” Doyoung cuts in then. “Now’s the time to shine.” 

Both boys’ attentions return to the respective screens in front of them, when the urgency and intensity of the atmosphere suddenly cranks way up. Jungwoo leans in, wide eyes mesmerized as he watches the climax of the battle unfold in front of them. All the shooting and quick action seems to pale in comparison when the largest alien of them all dominates the screen, blasts firing everywhere, red flashing across the screen rapidly, both avatars jumping around so fast, the environment looks more like a blur to Jungwoo than anything distinguishable. They all seem to move faster than his eyes can actually process. 

Jungwoo’s hands fall to his lap as he leans in and watches, breath bated as the anticipation in his stomach curls, the antsy energy making him wriggle. He gets so worked up by proxy just watching, it’s no wonder he can’t keep it together enough to actually play. That’s okay though. He almost does like watching more than playing. 

Bracing himself, Jungwoo half expects both of their screens to go red, and just when he thinks they’re going too, the giant alien they’re taking on finally crumbles. The whole room releases a collective sigh. 

“Yes!” Jungwoo shoots up to his knees, both fists pumped into the air. “Aww, Mark! I knew you could do it!” he cheers, launching himself against the boy’s back and throwing his arms around him. 

“Cut it out!” Mark chuckles. The antennae on Jungwoo’s head have slipped again, one of the glittery baubles smacking Mark in the face, making him wince and swat at Jungwoo. 

“Thank you, Mark,” Doyoung says softly from their side. 

Jungwoo finally lets go, moving over to the side of his bed. Mark shifts to face them, rubbing his eye where the bauble hit and eying the costume piece on the top of Jungwoo’s head skeptically. “What the hell are you two wearing?” he asks. 

“You said the party is Area 51 themed!” Jungwoo chirps. He stands up, striding across the space between the beds to pull Doyoung away from the console in front of his television, dragging him back to the middle of the room as though putting him on display for Mark. 

Turning away to grab their alien sunglasses from his nightstand, Jungwoo puts one pair on and turns to give Doyoung the other. He links arms with his dormmate, using his other hand to gesture to their shirts like a pretty lady on a game show would show off a prize. 

Doyoung’s shirt has a large green alien head, complete with big black eyes, while Jungwoo’s had the silhouette of a flying saucer, using a beam to pull the shape of a human up to it with the caption, _’Get in, loser!’_

Mark’s eyes shift from one t-shirt to the next, jaw slightly slack, eyebrows lifted curiously. Then he bursts out into a high-pitched laugh, clapping his hands like a sea-lion and falling back to the bed. 

Doyoung huffs, unlinking his arm from Jungwoo’s and lifting the alien glasses to his forehead. “It was his idea.” 

Jungwoo distinctly recalls Doyoung sharing his enthusiasm when they were putting the outfits together, but he doesn’t call him out. In fact, he smiles brightly as though the other two just complimented him. 

“I think it’s great!” Mark says as his laughter tapers up, sitting back up along the edge of his bed. He gestures to them with one hand. “It’s cute, and you’re right. It totally fits the theme.” 

Jungwoo’s eyes scrunch into crescents before his features relax. A more curious expression rises on his face then, the antennae bouncing as he regards Mark with a tilt of his head. “Where’s Mark’s alien gear?” 

“I’m good,” Mark replies, hands falling to the mattress behind him as he leans back a bit. 

Jungwoo spins around to head over to his nightstand and desk. “I think we have an extra pair of antennae,” he muses aloud, shifting the various papers and books, lips pursing when he finds none. He starts opening and closing drawers in his pursuit. “Where did it go? I know we had it.” 

Trotting over to Doyoung’s nightstand, Jungwoo pulls the drawer open as casually as if it were his own. He freezes, a bottle of lube and box of condoms staring back up at him as clear as day. His eyes nearly bulge out of his head. 

Doyoung is immediately on him, smacking Jungwoo’s hand and slamming the drawer shut. He glares up at him as he hisses, “What have I told you about going through my things?” 

“Sorry!” Jungwoo says quickly, eyes still wide and palms exposed in submission. His eyes dart from the closed drawer to Doyoung, and after a moment, the stunned expression slapped on his face fizzles into something more tentatively sly. “Say, uh… Why do you have that if you’re not seeing anyone?” 

Doyoung growls, shoulders hunching like he might strike him. 

A laugh burst out of Jungwoo, and he bounces back over to their neighbor, falling onto the bed and clutching the back of the other boy’s hoodie as though using him as a human shield. “Mark, help!” 

“Alright, that’s enough,” Mark says, twisting his body to try to shoo Jungwoo off of him. “Are we going to party or what? Let’s get out of here already.” 

“Fine by me,” Doyoung huffs. 

Mark rolls back up onto his feet, helping the other boy with shutting off the consoles and televisions. Jungwoo blinks, watching them with a puppy expression before pushing himself to sit back up and rise to his feet after him. 

“But Mark still needs alien gear,” Jungwoo politely insists. 

“It’s alright,” Mark assures him. “I’m good.” 

Jungwoo pouts, but it soon disappears as he pats his pockets to make sure he has his phone and his keys before following them out of the dorm room. 

Doyoung drives them. Mark sits in the passenger seat, recalling all the stories he’s heard about Jackson’s infamous parties. His eyes are so wide, palms open and hands animated that Jungwoo would almost think Mark had lived every experience he’s sharing himself. 

Jungwoo clings to every word, pressed against the back of the passenger seat, arms wrapped around the headrest. Mark’s practically sitting sideways as he speaks to the two of them. There’s something about Mark’s positive energy that Jungwoo finds infectious, and the more they draw near, the more his own energy is picking up from excitement. 

Every time Mark starts to sit back in his seat, Jungwoo nearly strangles him from trying to hold onto him, which earns him a light slap to the arm and an annoyed glance, though that hardly deters him. If anything, Jungwoo finds it amusing, and it’s all the more rewarding when Mark eventually gives in, sitting up and letting Jungwoo hook his hands together in front of Mark’s collar. 

“Believe me,” Mark concludes, and Jungwoo can see the smile in his eyes from the reflection of the rearview mirror. “Everyone always has their own story to tell at the end of Jackson’s parties.” 

“Uwa!” Jungwoo exclaims, eyes widening as they turn onto the block that surely must lead to Jackson’s house. Releasing Mark, he turns toward the window next to him, planting his palms and face against it like a kid pulling into Disneyland. 

He can’t tell which house is Jackson’s, but it’s gotta be nearby if the mass of cars lining the streets is any indication. 

“Which house is his?” Jungwoo asks, head darting from left and right like an excited puppy that just can’t contain himself. 

“Where am I supposed to park?” Doyoung huffs lightly, slowing the car down and reaching over to lower the music to help him concentration. 

“Yeah, we’re definitely going to have to walk a couple blocks,” Mark explains, sitting sideways in the seat and craning his neck as he examines the line of cars. “And trust me, you’ll know what house it is when you see it.” 

It’s decidedly easier to find a place to park after driving a couple blocks over rather than trying to find the end of the line. As they get out and Doyoung locks up, Jungwoo pulls out his phone to check the time. Late afternoon has shifted into early evening. Light is still out, and they have the whole night ahead of them. 

Jungwoo notices how low the battery is on his phone, and he holds down the power button to shut it off before slipping it back into his pocket. He figures he’ll be plenty occupied during the party, and he should conserve the battery in case he needs it for an emergency. 

Mark wasn’t kidding when he said they would know what house when they saw it. The house is huge, neon decorations accenting the walkway and front porch, lights bright enough to illuminate the yard despite the sun having not yet set, the bump of bass can distinctly be heard from the back yard, and the people drifting toward it forego the front door in favor of the garage to what must lead to the backyard. 

Jungwoo’s head tilts back to examine the roof of the multistory home, taking in just how large it is. It’s not a mansion, but it still is nothing to scoff at, and Jungwoo has to wonder just how loaded this Jackson is. 

“Hey!” Mark’s ramble of stories abruptly cuts off into a shout, and a round-eyed Jungwoo follows where Mark is looking to see three small bodies huddled by the fence on the opposite side of Jackson’s house. 

From the looks of it, they’re trying to get in, and Jungwoo doesn’t understand why they don’t just walk around to the other side until the three of them turn around, and he recognizes them as Mark’s friends from high school, who are, in fact, still in high school. 

“Mark!” the head of the trio exclaims, and all three come running over to him. 

Mark turns to face them, frowning. “What the hell are you doing over here, Renjun?” 

From the way Renjun’s expression is animatedly lit up, it doesn’t appear as though he registers the more serious, affronted look on Mark’s face. “We wanna go to the party,” he explains, eyes lighting as he steps up a little closer to Mark. “Come on. Let us walk in with you.” 

“No way,” Doyoung says immediately from Jungwoo’s side, and he looks over to see his lips pressed together. 

Mark sighs, looking at least a little apologetic. “You know I can’t do that.” 

“Aww, come on, Mark,” says one of the other boys, stepping up to Renjun’s side and patting Mark’s shoulders. “We’re all friends. You’re gonna act like you’re better than us now that you’re in college?” 

“Chenle, don’t do that,” Mark sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Listen, man, once you’re all in college, we’ll go together, but you guys go hangout at your house or something.” Mark leans in, dropping his voice as he adds, “You’re lucky none of Jackson’s security caught you. They wouldn’t be so nice.” 

Jungwoo cranes his neck to look back at the house as though searching for said security, both curious and astonished. 

“Really, man?” Chenle says with an exasperated sigh. “What the hell?” 

“Look, I’m sorry, that’s the rules! I don’t make them!” Mark holds his hands up as though displaying he has nothing to hide. 

The mousey looking boy behind the first two glances around anxiously. “Yeah, come on, you guys. We should go.” 

“Don’t be lame, Jisung,” Renjun mumbles over his shoulder before looking back up at Mark and throwing his fists to his sides. “Really, Mark?” 

“Alright, I’m going in,” Doyoung says, having lost his patience, spinning on his heel and pinching Jungwoo’s sleeve to tug him along with. 

Jungwoo follows, and Mark turns around and jogs a few feet to catch up. He twists around to frantically wave at the three boys. “I’m really sorry! I’ll make it up to you! We’ll hangout next weekend!” 

The two boys in front glower, while Jisung nods frantically behind them. “Have fun, Mark!” he shouts, with a voice so low that Jungwoo’s a little caught off guard by it, before grabbing the other two boy’s shoulders and dragging them away. 

Jungwoo is not a complete virgin when it comes to house parties, but he’s not particularly experienced with them either. That had a lot to do with the fact that the type of people that threw and went to regular parties weren’t exactly part of Jungwoo’s usual crowd. At least, that’s how it had been back in high school. 

The couple he had been to had been rather crammed in a house with loud music, red plastic cups, a makeshift dance floor, and maybe a beer pong setup, which he never learned how to play. Nevertheless, while high energy and fun, they certainly were nothing very extravagant. 

So when Jungwoo steps into Jackson’s back yard, his eyes go comically wide at the extravagance of the setup laid out all around them. There’s a pool at the center of it, currently only occupied by a girl in a giant inflated unicorn and abundantly filled with floaties and noodles of a variety of colors as well as many inflatable aliens that have lights inside them. 

Over in one corner is a giant bouncy castle and on the opposite end sits a big half-pipe, which a couple of party goers have already taken to, swooping back and forth across the pipe, balancing the end of their boards along the edge before diving back in. Jungwoo’s admires the guts they have to have to do something like that. Boards are laid out in what looks like a makeshift dance floor, and at the head sits a giant DJ booth with several large amps. It’s currently unoccupied, and the music is turned up just loud enough to make the bass rumble, though Jungwoo suspects that’s hardly tapping the surface of what such large speakers are capable of. 

There’s so much it’s almost overwhelming, but Jungwoo just soaks it all in, letting it charge him as he readies himself for a night of fun. He pats his pockets in search of his phone to get pictures, when he remembers he had turned it off, but Doyoung has his phone out, and he asks him to send him the ones he takes later. 

“Hey, what’s happening?” comes an outside voice, and all three turn to see a man Jungwoo doesn’t recognize, decked head to toe in flashy Fendi gear, though he curiously has a stuffed Squirtle plushie hanging from the hip of his belt. 

“What’s up, man?” Mark says, turning toward the newcomer and effortlessly holding his arm out so that the other can clasp it with a casual but intensely friendly sort of way. “Jackson, right?” 

“That’s right,” he says, smiling broadly. And if Jungwoo thought he was getting charged up, he’s got nothing on this guy. And as he takes in his not-so-modest display of brand name gear, he concludes that, yes, this Jackson guy is definitely loaded. And despite the fact that Jungwoo has a few inches of height on him, his energy just makes him seem bigger. “What’s your guys’s names?” 

“This is Doyoung and Jungwoo,” Mark introduces, gesturing to them with his hand. Both boys grin broadly, waving enthusiastically, like they were meeting a celebrity. 

After all the stories Jungwoo’s heard, the buildup of energy starts to feel more nervous than excited. This guy is insanely cool. It radiates off him effortlessly. And Jungwoo, well… he’s just Jungwoo. Usually, such things don’t get to him, but with all the stimulus, he’s running out of places to dispel such energy. 

For his part, Jackson doesn’t necessarily look stuck up. He appears as happy to greet them as he does anyone else, though Jungwoo is grateful that Mark has the social skills to keep up with him. 

“And I’m Mark,” he adds, bringing his hand back to plant over his chest instead. 

“Mark!” Jackson’s face lights up as he points to him. “I know a Mark!” He twists on his heel, tossing his arm around the back of Mark’s neck to turn him toward a crowd on the other side of the pool. “Hey, Mark!” he barks out, loud enough to carry across the yard. 

The other crowd pauses to look back at Jackson, one face in particular among them regarding him expectantly. 

“This guy’s name is Mark too!” he shouts out, exaggeratedly pointing at him with his free hand. 

“Heeeeeeeey!” the other Mark shouts from across the pool, lifting his arm into the air. 

“Hey, what’s up!?” the Mark Jungwoo knows shouts back, lifting his own arm. 

Jungwoo can’t help but laugh. Neither can Doyoung. 

“Right on, right on,” Jackson says more calmly, turning back toward the group and letting go of Mark. “You guys look ready to party. I like this. It’s cute,” he laughs, reaching over to flick the bauble of Jungwoo’s antennae. 

Encouraged, Jungwoo pulls out the glasses from his pocket and puts them on. “Thanks!” he chimes animatedly, ignoring the way Doyoung sighs beside him. 

“Ohhhh,” Jackson points to Jungwoo’s glasses in the flourishing way he seems to gesture with everything. “You got the eyes too. You’re definitely ready to party.” 

“This is a sick setup, man,” Mark adds in then. 

“Thanks,” Jackson says, turning his attention to him. “Keg’s over there,” he explains, pointing over that direction. “Everything’s pretty chill right now. People still coming in. Grab a drink, have some fun. We about to be wildin’ in a minute.” 

“I don’t doubt it. I can’t wait, man,” Mark laughs. “It’s cool to meet you in person. We’ll catch you around.” 

“For sure!” Jackson replies, holding his hand up with his fingers splayed before slinking off to go greet the next group. 

“How did I let you talk me into wearing this?” Doyoung grumbles, pulling the antennae off his head as they head over to the small crowd surrounding what must be the keg. 

“Look around you. You blend in just fine,” Mark chuckles, reaching over to take the antennae and put it on his own head. “You just need a drink.” 

“Yes, I do,” Doyoung sighs. 

As the people step aside to let them in, Jungwoo comes to realize that it’s not a keg, but several. He wonders just how many people they think will end up showing up, but given the size and abundance of activities and all the stories, Jungwoo doesn’t doubt it’s going to get packed. Even so, there appears to be more than enough alcohol for everyone to get sufficiently hammed. 

Jungwoo’s eyebrows twist upward as he takes a sip from his cup. Beer is not his preferred drink, but then again, he’s such a lightweight, it’s probably best he sticks to it. Still, he takes much more modest sips of it than his two friends. 

Mark takes the lead, and Jungwoo’s content to let him. There’s so much around him that he’s not entirely sure what to do with himself, so it’s easier just to follow Mark. They weave through the small bunches of people, because for the moment, the atmosphere is laidback and people are more drinking and mingling as though waiting for the real fun to begin. 

Mark seems to know more people than Jungwoo does here. He recognizes some people from campus but nothing that warrants more than a grin and a passing wave. As they make their way around the half-pipe, Jungwoo recognizes his ex, Yukhei, who waves at them. They all wave back, and while he and Jungwoo are on amicable terms, it’s still a little too awkward for him to actually approach him. 

Doyoung is done with his drink and insisting on getting another while Jungwoo has barely made it a quarter through his own. While his dormmate ventures off to get another, and Jungwoo is left with Mark, who is clapping the hand of someone he doesn’t recognize with an enthusiastic, “Whassup, man?!” Jungwoo can’t help but feel a little out of place. 

As the sky becomes darker, the backyard becomes brighter, the numbers become denser, and the overall atmosphere grows louder. Jungwoo has spotted Jackson a few times still making his rounds, but as the evening starts to take hold—people filling up the dance floor, the bouncy castle bumping around on account of all the people filling it—he eventually can’t find him anymore. 

The three of them are standing near the pool but keep a good distance on account of all the ‘Naruto runners’ who have taken up racing around the pool, leaning far forward with their arms dangling behind them. 

“They really should be careful,” Jungwoo murmurs against the edge of his cup, taking another sip of his three quarters empty beer, which makes him grimace on account of being warm and flat by now. “If they hit any of those wet spots, they could slip and really hurt themselves.” 

Doyoung nods, eying them with something of a parental disapproval, but then he shrugs. “It’s their own fault.” 

“Intergalactic shot?” comes a sweet voice from beside them, and Jungwoo turns to see a very beautiful blonde girl holding a tray sporting vials of fluorescent green liquid that have big alien eyes on the glass. 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Mark says, and he and Doyoung each take one. 

She turns toward Jungwoo, eyebrows lifting expectantly. Catching on, Jungwoo’s eyes widen, before he smiles and shakes his head. “Oh, no, thank you,” he says, smiling. “I already have a drink,” he explains, lifting his cup. 

“Oh, come on, Jungwoo,” Doyoung says, reaching for another vial and offering it to him. “Take a shot with us.” 

Jungwoo glances at it skeptically, but then he nods, reaching to take it. “Well, alright.” 

“That’s the spirit!” the girl cheers, and then she holds the tray off to the side, balancing it on one hand so that she can take a vial for herself. “Come on. To a night to remember!” she cheers, smiling bright and holding the vial in between all of them. 

“A night to remember,” they all repeat, lifting their glasses in the center before tossing their heads back and downing their respective glasses. 

It’s sweet, going down surprisingly easy. Jungwoo shivers a bit as he brings his head back up, but his throat doesn’t burn as much as he would’ve expected it to. Maybe it didn’t have as much alcohol in it as he would’ve assumed. Or maybe it was one of those drinks that could get him into a load of trouble if he’s not careful. 

The girl whoops as they all set their empty vials back into the container. “First Jackson party?” she asks. 

“Yeah,” Mark answers. “We’ve heard all the stories, so we had to come down.” 

The girl laughs, offering a hand and introducing herself as Chungha. After they all make their introductions, she wishes them well before moving on. 

Jungwoo’s starting to feel warmer, which makes him think that his second suspicion about the drink is correct. He turns toward his two companions, mouth opening as though about to ask them what they would like to do, when his eyes suddenly widen with shock, everything too sudden for him to react, much less get out a warning. 

Someone’s on Mark’s back, smacking a water balloon right in his face, water gushing everywhere. 

Mark spins around, rubbing a hand down his drenched face. “What the f—“ 

However, the anger in his voice soon cuts out as he recognizes the unmistakable devilish cackle of none other than one Donghyuck Lee. 

“Oh, you’re gonna do me like that?” Mark exclaims, throwing his arms out to the side. 

Donghyuck’s laughter only grows, arms thrown over his torso as though trying to contain himself. “Yeah. What are you gonna do about it?” 

“You little—“ Mark starts, but Jungwoo can hear the smile in his voice. He lunges right for Donghyuck, who cackles louder before spinning out of the way and taking off the other direction. Mark stumbles but then rushes right after him. “Get back here!” 

“Hey!” Doyoung calls out, swiftly moving after Mark. Not wanting to be left alone, Jungwoo follows after him. “Don’t leave us!” 

The effort is in vain, however, as soon Mark and Donghyuck disappear into the crowd, which by now, has grown so congested that finding anyone among it would be a challenge. 

Doyoung stumbles to a stop right before he would collide into a wall of party goers, and Jungwoo slows down right next to him. 

“Ugh, seriously?” Doyoung huffs, glaring off into the crowd. 

“Oh, let him go,” Jungwoo says. “I’m sure we’ll run into him later. You know how he feels about Donghyuck.” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Doyoung says, lifting his empty cup up to peer into it like he might find something at the bottom if he looks hard enough. 

“You want another drink?” Jungwoo offers, hoping it might appease him some. 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Doyoung nods, taking the lead so they can move back into the crowd and find the kegs. 

They’re weaving their way through the crowd, which has not only grown in numbers but energy as well, when he feels a hand on his arm. 

“Jungwoo?” 

He immediately spins around, impulsively reaching back to pinch Doyoung’s sleeve to stop him from getting lost in the crowd without him, but the face that greets him has him stopping like a child in the deadlights. 

It’s been a few years, somehow feeling like a lifetime ago and just yesterday, and he’s just as handsome as he remembers. In fact, growing into adulthood has certainly brought a certain sophistication to his features that flatter him that much more. Those eyes though, they’re still the same, bright and piercing, crinkling with a kindness that would soothe the initial intimidation strangers often get from him. And of course, no one could miss his trademark dimples. 

“Jaehyun,” Jungwoo breathes, the smile spreading across his face automatically. 

“I thought that was you,” Jaehyun says, all smiles, and Jungwoo’s chest suddenly feels warmer, but maybe that’s just the shot he took kicking in. “It’s been awhile. Wouldn’t have thought I’d seen you around here.” 

“Yeah,” Jungwoo chuckles, reaching up to rub the back of his neck, feeling oddly shy. Usually, he doesn’t contain his excitability, especially not when it comes to expressing his affection for his friends, but something feels different here. It’s like Jungwoo’s being held down, restrained from speaking or showing too much, and he can’t explain it. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jaehyun says suddenly, noticing Doyoung standing next to him. He extends a hand to him. “I’m Jaehyun. This is my friend, Taeyong.” 

He gestures to his friend with his shoulder, who Jungwoo only then notices. He’s shorter than the two of them, and Jungwoo’s not sure if it’s his eyes or his intense jaw line, but there’s something very intimidating about his face. 

Taeyong presses his lips together, waving his hand once. 

“Doyoung,” his dormmate introduces, taking his hand and smiling politely. 

“Good to meet you,” Jaehyun says before turning his attention back to Jungwoo. He looks him up and down like he’s taking him all in, holding his hands out like he might comment on his appearance. His mouth opens like he might do just that, but then clamps shut as he clasps his hands together and meets Jungwoo’s gaze. 

Jungwoo remembers a time when he had to look up at Jaehyun, but now they’re at eye level. 

“So what are you guys up to?” Jaehyun asks. 

“We were about to get another drink,” Jungwoo explains, loosely pointing his thumb over his shoulder. “Would you like to join us?” 

“Yeah!” Jaehyun beams. “I could definitely go for another drink.” 

“Jaehyun,” Taeyong says suddenly, touching his arm. “Yukhei’s waiting for us at the half-pipe.” 

“Oh, right!” Jaehyun says, looking over at Taeyong like he’s remembered suddenly. He turns his attention back to Jungwoo, his grin twisting to one side sheepishly. “Well, I’m sure we’ll run into you later,” he adds, turning with Taeyong so they can head the opposite direction toward the half-pipe. As he’s walking away, he twists at the waist to look back at Jungwoo and waves. “We’ll have to catch up!” 

“Sure!” Jungwoo grins, bouncing nervously on his feet as he waves back. “I’ll see you around!” 

Even as Jaehyun and Taeyong disappear into the crowd, Jungwoo’s gaze lingers on the spot he last saw him, his grin dimming into the faintest up curve and his eyes softening. 

Taeyong has an intimidating presence, but he’s also very attractive, and he wonders if the two of them are dating. It then registers with him that apparently the two of them know Yukhei, and Jungwoo isn’t sure how he feels about that. 

He’s only broken out of his trance when Doyoung very slowly slides into his line of vision, eyes wide and jaw slightly slack as though he’s never truly seen him before. 

Jungwoo shakes his head, blinking as he regards his dormmate. “What?” 

Doyoung’s stunned but intensely suspicious expression remains. “What was that?” 

“What was what?” Jungwoo says, blinking and rubbing his neck, suddenly not quite able to meet Doyoung in the eye. “Jaehyun’s an old friend of mine. We haven’t seen each other since high school.” 

Slowly, a smile curls across Doyoung’s lips. “Friend,” he says simply. 

“Yes, friend!” Jungwoo insists, huffing and turning like he’s going to continue their trek to the kegs. 

“I know you, Jungwoo,” Doyoung says, a smirk drawing across his lips. “You’re a lightweight, but you still don’t quite get this red after only one shot.” 

Jungwoo huffs, rubbing his traitorous cheek as though he can sap the color from it. “It’s not like that.” 

Doyoung lifts his chin a fraction, arms folding over his chest. “Uh-huh.” 

“It’s not!” Jungwoo insists, throwing his fists to his sides and leaning forward slightly. 

When Doyoung only lifts his eyebrow in response, Jungwoo’s defensive posture breaks. He looks back over the general direction of the half-pipe, rubbing the back of his neck. “We made out… once.” 

There was a park with a stream not too far from where Jaehyun and Jungwoo lived back then. They used to hangout under the bridge, sitting along the edge of the grass with their feet dipped into the water, shoes tossed off behind them. 

Jaehyun kissed him one day. 

_‘I’m sorry,’_ he had said, his grin twisted sheepishly to one side. _‘Was that weird?’_

Jungwoo was stunned, watching him with wide eyes like a deer in headlights, so many emotions running through him right then, and yet he couldn’t find a single word for them. 

So instead, he leaned over and kissed Jaehyun back. 

It had been a simpler time. 

“Once?” Doyoung asks, his voice snapping Jungwoo back to the present. “Well, why? What happened?” 

“He moved,” Jungwoo sighs, and even though that was years ago and he’d long moved on from it, something about bringing up the memory after just running into him again reawakens that empty feeling in his chest that had plagued him for so long. “We said we’d keep in touch, but… we just ended up going our separate ways. Drifted apart, you know?” 

Doyoung nods, and his interrogating expression has quieted down to something more empathetic. “Well… I’m sure you guys will have a lot to catch up on later.” Smiling, he turns so that he can sling his arm around the back of Jungwoo’s shoulders and leads him off. “Now, come on. We both need another drink, and there’s a dance floor over there with our name on it.” 

Jungwoo smiles and nods, finding a renewed energy in Doyoung’s positive attitude, and he pumps a fist into the air. “Yes!” 

However, their march for the drinks is suddenly cut off when they hear a slew of shouts and curse words. Both boys stop, heads turning as they witness a rather dramatic scene of a small boy being hoisted onto the shoulder of a much larger man, who’s wearing a black polo shirt and looks like a club bouncer. The small boy in his arms is kicking and screaming, but the giant carrying him is like a boulder, completely unaffected by all the boy’s fight. Another boy is being accompanied by another tall guy in a black polo shirt, though he’s putting up no fight. 

They take them over to the fence on the other side of the house, where there’s a hinged opening to take them outside. 

“What was that all about?” Jungwoo asks, leaning back and wide-eyed. 

“I don’t know,” Doyoung says. “But I guess Mark wasn’t kidding about this place having security. 

By the time Doyoung and Jungwoo procure their drinks, the crowd numbers have grown to such a point that they’ve went from having to weave carefully through the various clusters to having to practically squish their way between bodies to make their way through anywhere. The chatter has grown into such a loud buzz that making out the songs on the speakers, even though the DJ booth is going at full blast now, is near impossible beyond the basic beat of the booming bass. 

Doyoung and Jungwoo make it onto the dance floor, the DJ booth being headed by Jackson and an equally energetic girl that Jackson calls Amber. Jungwoo’s not necessarily trying his best to look good. He’s just bouncing to the beat, letting the energy move him, and as his blood gets flowing with the alcohol in his veins, he starts to feel really good. Soon, he and Doyoung are laughing, dancing around each other and having fun. Sure, they may have lost Mark and not known many people here, but they’re still having a good time. In fact, the general energy of the party goers on the dance floor around them is the same. Everyone just wants to have a good time, and Jungwoo finds himself laughing and dancing along with them. 

That is until Jungwoo spins around a little too fast, crashing into another body. Said body is holding a red cup that breaks against their chests, splashing all down Jungwoo’s shirt and sending him skidding to the ground. He faintly registers a clatter a short distance off, but he’s too shocked from the hard impact of the fall to pay it much mind. 

“Oh my gosh!” Doyoung stops dancing, rushing to Jungwoo’s side, kneeling down to take Jungwoo’s arm and helping him to his feet. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah,” Jungwoo whimpers, accepting Doyoung’s help back to his feet. He looks down at his drenched shirt then lifts his head to see the body he collided with. 

Across from him is a boy with half black, half bleached split hair, looking rather appalled at his broken red cup now empty on the dance floor. He looks up at Jungwoo with a heated brow. “What the fuck, man?!” 

“Sorry!” Jungwoo says quickly, pressing into Doyoung. 

“You should be!” the other boy snarls, stomping toward Jungwoo and throwing his hands up like he might hit Jungwoo. “You spilled my beer!” 

Jungwoo is no fighter. His eyes go wide, and he presses further into Doyoung, who reaches an arm in front of Jungwoo. “Hey, man, it was an accident,” he says as calmly as he can manage while shouting over the bump of the bass. 

The other guy doesn’t relent though, getting in Doyoung’s face when he practically holds Jungwoo behind him. “Why doesn’t he watch what the fuck he’s doing then?” 

“Come on, Jiwon,” says another voice, belonging to a taller boy, who puts his hand on the aggressive guy’s shoulder. “Just let it go. We’ll get you another one.” 

The aggressive guy, Jiwon, seems to calm down under the other guy’s touch. He does shoot Doyoung and Jungwoo one last glare before walking off with him though. 

Doyoung releases a relieved sigh before turning around toward Jungwoo, who is shaking like a small, traumatized animal. 

“I’m sorry,” Jungwoo says quickly. “I didn’t mean it! Honest!” 

“I know,” Doyoung sighs, rubbing his head. “Try to watch where you’re going next time? I don’t want to take a beating because of you.” 

Jungwoo nods furiously, both hands grabbing onto Doyoung’s arm. “I’m really sorry, Doyoungie!” 

Doyoung shakes him off, his eyes falling to Jungwoo’s shirt. “Wow, you reek of booze now.” 

Jungwoo whines, pinching the hem of his shirt and holding it away from his body as he examines it. He’s drenched, and as Doyoung had pointed out, the stench of beer is pungent. “What am I going to do?” 

Doyoung shrugs. “You can go shirtless.” 

Jungwoo puffs out his lower lip, brow creasing. He looks around. “Maybe Jackson will let me use his bathroom so I can wash it off?” 

Doyoung looks around as well before settling on one direction. “I don’t think Jackson’s letting anyone in his house. I bet that line for the pool house over there is for the bathroom.” 

Jungwoo turns around to look the direction that Doyoung is pointing, eyes widening when he sees the line from the pool house, the end of which disappears somewhere among the crowd of people. “By the time I get in there, it will have dried into the shirt already,” Jungwoo huffs. “Maybe if I explain to the people in front, they’ll let me in real quick.” 

“I don’t know about that,” Doyoung says. 

Still, Jungwoo heads over to the pool house, Doyoung by his side. However, when he explains his predicament to the people in the front of the line, they round on him. 

“Doesn’t matter what you need it for!” one guy shouts. “You can get in line and wait like the rest of us!” 

Jungwoo quickly scurries away from the line like a puppy with his head down and his tail between his legs. 

“Maybe if I ask Jackson, he will let me into the house,” Jungwoo says. 

“I think he’s a little occupied right now,” Doyoung replies, watching the man in question heading the DJ booth, a giant smile plastered on his face as he twists knobs on the sound board and swirls his Squirtle plushie over his head with the other hand. “Besides, if he lets you in, then he’ll have to let in others.” 

“What if…” Jungwoo muses aloud, peering intently at the back of the giant house. “You keep cover, and I sneak into the house really quick to use the bathroom?” 

“What?” Doyoung says, aghast. “I’m not doing that! I don’t want that big guy throwing me out!” 

“You won’t get thrown out!” Jungwoo insists, leaning forward and looking at Doyoung almost pleadingly. “All you have to do is stand and watch! I’ll be the one going in.” 

Doyoung huffs, crossing his arms. “I can’t believe you’re talking about breaking and entering.” 

“It’s not breaking and entering!” Jungwoo hisses, but then he looks less secure. “I just want to use the bathroom.” 

“You better be quick, Jungwoo Kim,” Doyoung scolds. “I really am not taking a beating because of you.” 

“You won’t, I promise,” Jungwoo says, leading them off. 

Luckily, the mass amount of people packed into the yard is its own cover. Jungwoo crawls into one of the windows around the corner of the house—the doors being well guarded—while Doyoung watches his back. 

Jungwoo tumbles into what must be a guestroom. It’s too nice and simplistic to be someone’s personal room. It feels eerily quiet in here, save for the muffled bump of bass and muted murmur of people just outside. Guilt twists in his stomach. He does feel a little like he’s breaking and entering. Still, he just wants to wash his shirt. He won’t mess with anything. He’ll leave everything like he wasn’t even in here. No harm, no foul. 

Luckily, it doesn’t take much searching around the hall to find the bathroom. Jungwoo locks himself inside, peeling off his shirt and turning on the sink faucet. He runs the shirt under the stream, thoroughly rinsing it and squeezing it again and again, picking it up to smell it periodically to see if the stench of booze is still present. 

Once it’s rinsed to his satisfaction and squeezed out as much as Jungwoo can manage, he puts it back on. It’s still quite wet though, so Jungwoo looks around through the drawers until he finds a hair dryer, plugging it in and aiming the hot stream of air at his shirt that he pinches at the hem and holds away from his body. 

It’s still a little damp when he turns it off, but he figures it will air dry a little easier. After putting the hairdryer away, Jungwoo decides he probably should use the bathroom because he definitely doesn’t want to stand in the long line outside later. 

Heading back into the room, Jungwoo crouches down by the window, peeking over the edge. “Doyoung?” he whispers. “Pssst!” 

Jungwoo lifts a little higher, eyes open and lips quirked curiously as he scans about for his friend. From this angle on the side of the house, he can only see people’s backs a short distance off, and Doyoung is nowhere to be seen. 

Nudging the window a little open, Jungwoo carefully pokes his head outside, whispering with more urgency, “Doyoung?” 

His eyes are locked onto the corner of the house as though he expects that the older boy might be hiding out on the other side, but Jungwoo still receives no response. 

Pouting, Jungwoo slips back inside, sitting on the ground and reaching into his pocket for his phone. 

Dread drains all the color from Jungwoo’s face, his tummy twisting in knots. Jungwoo frantically reaches into all of his pockets only to be met with lint and fabric. 

“Oh no!” Jungwoo reaches in again, patting all around all his pockets and coming up empty, that twisting starting to reach up to his chest. 

He immediately scrambles up to his feet and heads back to the bathroom, pulling all the drawers open in search of it to no avail. Jungwoo slumps back against the wall, taking handfuls of his hair on either side of his head and sliding down to sit on the floor. “What am I going to do?” 

Distantly, he hears a door open and the sound of laughter entering the home. Anxiety jolts Jungwoo, and he’s back on his feet, down the hall, and tumbling out the window in less than thirty seconds. 

Jungwoo grunts, pushing himself back to his feet and dusting off his pants. His head turns sharply to make sure he wasn’t seen, and he relaxes when there doesn’t appear to be anyone in the immediate vicinity. 

“Doyoung?” he whispers again, creeping around the corner and scanning all around for any sign of his friend, but he doesn’t appear to be anywhere. Where would he have gotten off to? 

The possibility hits Jungwoo in the chest like a shard of ice. What if Doyoung had been caught and thrown out? Without his phone, he had no way of knowing. The only thing more impossible than finding a person among these crowds would be finding a phone. 

He looks over at the fence, considering leaving to see if Doyoung’s at the car, but he’s not really comfortable of the idea of leaving this place without his phone. Besides, there’s always the possibility that he would be leaving Doyoung behind. 

He doesn’t see any other option besides at least trying to look. 

“Excuse me?” he says to a group he approaches, trying to speak over the din of noise and music, though most people seem to continue on with what they were doing as if Jungwoo hadn’t approached them. 

“Have you seen a guy?” Jungwoo asks, holding his hand up near the top of his head. “About this tall? With blue-black hair?” 

“Have you seen a phone? It has a Snoopy sticker on the back.” 

With every group he has to repeat himself just to get noticed, though they always end up sending him away. 

Jungwoo tries to retrace his footsteps, but it’s hard with so many people bustling around, and with decor and red cups and other trash starting to collect on the ground, it’s difficult to see anything on it. 

He calls out for Doyoung several times, stretching up on his tiptoes in an attempt to see over the mass of heads, but all the people filling the yard is such a sea that even if Doyoung was in the general vicinity, he’d never know. 

The sky overhead grows darker, and even though there are lights of various sources all over the yard, it just seems to obscure everything rather than making it any easier. 

Stumbling out of the crowd, Jungwoo finds himself in the middle of a square of couches that are all overcrowded with people, heavily herbal smoke puffing all around him, stinging his eyes as well as his lungs when he unexpectedly breathes it in. The people around him murmur and laugh lazily, and Jungwoo scurries out of there without bothering to look, coughing and trying to fan the smoke out of his face with his hand. 

He accidentally bumps into a small group of girls. 

“Whoa, guy, watch it!” one of them says, holding up her hands to put distance between them. 

“S-Sorry,” Jungwoo stutters, backing away. 

There are four of them, glammed to the max, and they’re the kind of girls that look like everyone worships them despite their notoriously mean attitudes. 

“Is there something wrong with you?” the girl in front of him asks, scrunching her nose like Jungwoo was something distasteful. 

“I—“ The words catch in Jungwoo’s throat. 

“Come on, Rosé,” one of the other girls say, taking the first one by her arm and dragging her away. They all glance back at Jungwoo before whispering amongst themselves and laughing. 

Jungwoo feels the heat rise on his face, and he turns to rush the other way but ends up running into someone’s back, who turns around and snarls. 

“S-Sorry.” 

Ducking his head, Jungwoo tries to weave his way through the crowd. The people around him either carry on like he’s not even there or give him dirty looks for bumping into them, despite the fact that he’s doing his best to avoid that. 

He remembers Mark talking about how everyone who goes to one of Jackson’s infamous parties has some crazy story to tell. Jungwoo’s not sure that he will. At least, it’s not one that he would want to share. 

“Doyoung?” Jungwoo calls out, finding a break in the crowd, and breathing deep like he just surfaced out of water. 

A guy turns around in front of him, and Jungwoo recognizes him as the guy with the half black, half bleached hair from earlier. Panic pulses through his chest, and Jungwoo immediately spins around to disappear back into the swarm of people. 

Maybe it’s the alcohol he drank earlier getting to him. Maybe it’s something else, but it seems like everything in front of him is swirling. He can feel his pulse on his temples grow in a crescendo, and despite being outside on a relatively cool night, it’s like he’s boiling, breathing taking much more effort than it should, and all Jungwoo can think is that he’s got to get out of here. 

He breaks through the other side of the next crowd, looking around desperately for any sign of a path to any exit way and moving forward toward a break in the crowd when he bumps yet again into another hard body. 

Jungwoo cringes, throwing his arms over his head as though expecting to get yelled at. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” 

“Jungwoo?” 

Slowly lowering his arms, his eyes widen as they settle onto Jaehyun standing before him. 

“Hey,” the other boy says, stepping forward. “Are you alright?” 

“Y-Yeah…” Jungwoo tries to lie, but he’s terrible at it. His eyes sting, overwhelmed by everything, and he just doesn’t know how to handle it. Shaking his head, he blinks rapidly because the last thing he wants to do is cry, as if he hasn’t already embarrassed himself enough. 

“Whoa,” Jaehyun says, and there’s something soothing about the calm, low way he speaks. “What’s going on?” 

“I lost Doyoung,” Jungwoo explains, and as soon as the first words leave his lips, the rest all seems to tumble out after. “I lost my phone. I’ve been looking all over, but I can’t find either of them. I keep asking people. I keep trying to retrace my steps. What if Doyoung’s not even here? What if he left? What if he got kicked out? He’s my ride! I don’t even have my phone. I can’t even try to call a ride or anyone or anything, and I just—“ 

Jungwoo’s eyes clench shut as though trying to rear in the tears that really want to fall out now. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Jaehyun says, placing a hand on Jungwoo’s shoulder very carefully. “Just slow down. One thing at a time.” 

Jungwoo feels conflicted. On the one hand, Jaehyun’s touch and calm demeanor is grounding. On the other hand… his presence has made old feelings resurface, and looking like a desperate mess after not having seen him for so long really isn’t helping the situation. 

If there’s any deities that are merciful, may they make him shrivel up and pop out of existence right here. 

Jaehyun’s hand remains where it is. “I really don’t think your friend would have left you here. I’ve only seen one person get kicked out, and that was a little while ago, and it definitely wasn’t your friend.” 

Jungwoo vaguely thinks Jaehyun must have seen the same person he did earlier. He’s nevertheless not entirely reassured. 

“Where is he then?” Jungwoo asks, lightly taking a handful of Jaehyun’s hoodie and looking at him imploringly. “And my phone. I’ve looked all over…” 

“He’s gotta be in here somewhere,” Jaehyun insists. “And your phone…” Looking down, Jaehyun reaches into his pocket to take out his own phone, swiping his thumb across the screen and looking at Jungwoo again. “What’s the number?” 

Hope lights up Jungwoo’s eyes. He gives Jaehyun the number, who immediately dials it, holding the phone to his ear. 

“Ah,” he says after a moment, looking at Jungwoo apologetically. “It went straight to voicemail.” 

“Oh, that’s right,” Jungwoo sighs, grimacing and tossing his head back a little as he recalls. “I turned it off earlier to save the battery.” 

“Here.” Lowering his phone, Jaehyun runs his fingers over the screen. “I’m texting it. If someone finds it and turns it on, they can see this message telling them to call me.” 

Jungwoo sighs, nodding. He appreciates the sentiment, but it doesn’t help him right now. Not to mention, he doesn’t know that he puts that much faith in anyone that finds it. 

“What’s your friend’s number?” 

“I don’t know,” Jungwoo whines, looking out into the crowd hopelessly. “I just automatically go to contacts. I don’t memorize any of the numbers.” 

“I understand,” Jaehyun says, pocketing his phone. “Well, let’s go look for them then.” 

Jungwoo’s head snaps back toward Jaehyun, looking at him surprised. “Oh. Jaehyun, you don’t have to do that…” Not that it’s not sweet that he offers, but Jungwoo doesn’t really want to push his problems on him when Jaehyun probably has his own friends here to hang out with. 

“It’s fine,” Jaehyun insists. 

Jungwoo shakes his head. “I don’t want to burden you. Go have fun.” 

“Jungwoo,” Jaehyun says, sighing. “Look, if you haven’t noticed, I lost my friend too.” 

Now that it’s been pointed out, Jungwoo realizes that Taeyong’s not with him. 

“His phone is still on,” Jaehyun goes on to explain. “But he’s still not answering. He probably can’t hear it, honestly.” He gestures back to the crowd as though it explains why. And it does. “So,” Jaehyun continues. “We can go look for them together.” 

Jungwoo still wants to protest. He somehow still feels like he’s burdening Jaehyun with this, but he doesn’t really have any sound arguments, so he nods. Jaehyun turns to lead them back out into the crowd and Jungwoo follows his lead. 

As they weave back through the crowds asking various groups if they’ve seen their friends or Jungwoo’s phone, Jungwoo can’t be sure if he’s asked any of these people already. No one seems to react as though he has, and whether that’s because he hadn’t or because they didn’t commit him to memory, Jungwoo doesn’t know. 

It’s almost embarrassing, the panic-stricken way he asks, whereas Jaehyun strolls up to each group as calm as he can be. He keeps looking over at Jaehyun as though expecting him to realize the mistake he made helping Jungwoo and slipping away from him, but Jaehyun’s always close, dimples accenting the grin that appears on his face every time their eyes meet. 

And every time, Jungwoo shyly grins before quickly looking away, cheeks feeling warm, and by now, the shot he took has eased up. 

Approaching the couches of smokers again, Jungwoo opts to stay behind while Jaehyun approaches to ask them. None of them claimed to have seen the missing people or phone, though Jungwoo suspects from the way they keep lazily cackling that they probably wouldn’t remember seeing either person even if they had just saw them a minute ago. 

The couch dwellers invite Jaehyun to stay, insisting as Jaehyun smiles big but lifts his hand to politely decline before leading Jungwoo off. 

Weaving through the crowds is chaotic, to put it mildly. And sometimes they get pushed out without even intending to, and that’s how Jungwoo ends up stumbling onto the half-pipe. Someone skating while holding a giant alien prop nearly crashes into him, but they swerve, and Jaehyun grabs Jungwoo by the waist, pulling him off. 

“Careful there!” he says. 

Jungwoo keeps his head inclined to hide the heat on his face. 

He doesn’t recognize anyone on the half-pipe. Even Yukhei seems to have moved on elsewhere, and when they inquire about the missing people, people either don’t know or claim they saw one of them some vague direction, some vague time ago that even if it did happen to be Taeyong or Doyoung, Jungwoo expects they’d be long gone by now. 

“Jaehyun!” a voice calls out as they’re trying to push their ways through the crowd again. 

Both boys turn and look the direction of the voice to see a group of five girls pushing through the crowd to get to them. The first girl – who is immensely pretty, Jungwoo thinks – runs up to Jaehyun, having to stand on her tiptoes to throw her arms around his neck. 

“Hey, Seulgi!” Jaehyun laughs, returning the hug. 

“You made it!” the girl says, letting go and stepping back. Her friends are quickly at her side, smiling up at Jaehyun just as enthusiastically. 

“Been here for a bit now,” Jaehyun explains, but then he lowers his gaze to admire their outfits. They’re all wearing matching metallic dresses of a designated color that have that sort of original series Star Trek vibe around it, all accented with jewelry and headpieces that light up. “Wow, you all look hot.” 

The girls laugh. 

“Come hang out with us!” the first one, Seulgi, says, gently taking one of Jaehyun’s arms into her grasp. 

“Ah, later,” Jaehyun says politely. “We’re looking for people and a lost phone.” 

“Who are you looking for?” what appears to be the youngest of the group asks, tilting her head. 

“I lost Taeyong,” Jaehyun says, and even when he grins sheepishly, he looks adorable. Jungwoo suspects the girls probably think the same. 

Reaching over, Jaehyun slides his hand against Jungwoo’s elbow, pulling him closer to him. “And my friend Jungwoo here lost his friend Doyoung.” 

Jungwoo takes that as his cue to speak up. “He’s got blue-black hair. Almost my height. And the phone has a Snoopy sticker on it.” 

“Doesn’t sound familiar,” Seulgi says with a slight puff of her lower lip. She turns her attention to Jaehyun again. “And we haven’t run into Taeyong since we got here either, but if we see him, we’ll tell him you’re looking for him.” 

“I’d appreciate that,” Jaehyun says with a grin before nudging Jungwoo to lead him away. “Well, hey, we’re gonna keep looking. You ladies have fun now.” 

“Oh, we will!” One of the others says. “You better hangout with us later!” 

Jaehyun laughs and waves before they disappear back into the crowd. 

Jaehyun seems to know more people here than he does, Jungwoo thinks. Even the pretty girls are flocking after him, which really isn’t much of a surprise. It does seem to further emphasize just how out of place Jungwoo is though. 

They step out of the crowd into an open space, specifically, a small circle that the crowd has created. In the center, a ridiculously muscled guy is doing pushups, while a very tall, lankly skinnier guy is sitting on his back, sipping from the straw in his mixed drink as though he doesn’t have a care in the world. The crowd around him cheers and counts and encourages him to keep on going. Jungwoo recognizes the four glam girls that he bumped into earlier standing in front of the muscular guy, eyes lit up as they squeal with admiration, and to be honest, well, Jungwoo could hardly blame them. 

“You should sit on my back,” Jaehyun says nonchalantly. 

“What?” Jungwoo blinks, round eyes turning toward Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun gets that light in his eyes as he watches the man, that one Jungwoo knows all too well despite having not seen it in years. “I can’t just watch this guy show off without offering a challenge.” 

Jungwoo might find it endearing that Jaehyun’s sense of competition is as strong now as it had been when they were younger, if not for the fact that they were no closer to finding either his missing phone or their missing persons. 

“Jaehyun…” he whines, his head falling back slightly. 

“Sorry,” Jaehyun chuckles, shaking his head. “Come on.” Taking Jungwoo’s hand, he fits them through a new spot in the crowd. 

Jaehyun is asking a new group of people, and they all turn to his presence so easily that Jungwoo simply turns away, breathing a sigh as his hands slip into his pockets and his shoulders hunch. 

He’s so lost in his head that he doesn’t notice someone approaching him until he’s practically tackled to the ground when a strong arm hooks around the back of his neck. “There you are!” an unfamiliar voice calls into his ear. “I’ve been looking all over for you.” 

“I—“ Jungwoo tenses, turning his head to try to get a look at the person. 

“Oh!” The boy lets go of him, taking a step back and covering his mouth with both hands. His laugh is unique and somewhat high-pitched. If Jungwoo was in a better mood, he might think it was cute. “I’m so sorry! I thought you were my friend, Taemin.” 

Jungwoo blinks, his mouth hanging open, but he’s not sure what to say. 

“Jongin, hey!” Jaehyun says, stepping back up to Jungwoo and holding his hand up so that the stranger—apparently called Jongin—can clasp it familiarly. 

“Hey, Jaehyun,” Jongin says. “Good to see you.” 

Ah. Jaehyun really does seem to know everyone. And they all seem to like him. 

Even when they approach groups of strangers, Jaehyun never has to repeat himself to be heard. He doesn’t even have to raise his voice, really. It’s like his presence just naturally commands a respect and admiration for any and all within the vicinity without him having to even try. 

Back when they were younger, it started to become more apparent that Jaehyun was generally considered cooler socially than Jungwoo, but back then, Jungwoo didn’t let it get to him. 

He shouldn’t now, he knows. It’s not like it matters. It’s not like they’re really hanging out at this party. They’re just trying to find their friends. 

Still, it seems like over the years, all the admirable qualities about Jaehyun flourished, whereas Jungwoo remained in his same awkward, outcasted spot, and he wonders, if not for their history, would Jaehyun even be giving him the time of day right now? 

Fireworks blast from the front yard, making Jungwoo startle and look up with bright eyes to see the flowers explode high in the sky before crackling and fizzling away, leaving only wisps of smoke in their wake. 

All semblances of individual activities seemed to have dissolved into chaos. The decorations have been all but stripped and turned into props for party goers. The dance floor is essentially a wave of a mob, but for her part, Amber is still running the DJ booth with as much energy as the crowd. 

It feels like they’re weaving through an obstacle course, having to spin around people, crawling under semi-collapsed structures, ducking as objects go flying, and it’s a good thing Jaehyun has such sharp reflexes, because Jungwoo would’ve definitely had his fair share of accidents if Jaehyun hadn’t pulled him close or stepped in the way. 

A tall boy holding the hand of a smaller one walks the opposite direction of Jaehyun and Jungwoo, which Jungwoo wouldn’t really notice, but as he glances at the face of the shorter boy with a red hoodie tied in against his face, he has to do a double take and pauses. 

“What is it?” Jaehyun asks, stopping next to him. 

Jungwoo turns to look back as the two disappear into the crowd. “I… swear I saw that guy get kicked out of here earlier,” Jungwoo says, lifting a hand to his forehead. 

Maybe he’s finally lost it. 

The night is black now, save for the periodic explosions of fireworks in the sky, but as they go on, it sinks in what an impossible task they’ve set out for themselves. It’s a wild goose chase, practically. A needle in a haystack. The worst game of Where’s Waldo, and as the night goes on, the more Jungwoo wants to throw in the towel. 

Doyoung can handle himself. He’s definitely more capable of it than Jungwoo is, and as for his phone, well… he might just have to cut his losses. 

“There you are!” 

Jungwoo turns to see Jaehyun talking to someone—a someone he soon realizes is Taeyong. 

“Ah, someone’s been partying hard,” Jaehyun chuckles. “I lost you.” 

Taeyong is very giggly. He’s definitely had a few, but it’s strange, because while Jungwoo thought that he looked hard-faced and intimidating earlier, now that he’s let loose and smiling big, he actually looks rather… cute. 

“I’ve been hanging out with him,” Taeyong explains. 

Jungwoo’s eyes follow his arms, only to widen when he realizes that Taeyong is clinging onto— 

“Doyoung!” 

“Oh. Jungwoo. Hey,” Doyoung laughs, holding onto Taeyong as his feet can’t quite seem to support him on his own. It’s then that it registers with Jungwoo that Taeyong’s wearing Doyoung’s alien sunglasses on top of his head. 

Jungwoo’s mouth hangs open a moment. He’s not sure how he feels. The first emotion he manages to sort out is relief. Doyoung’s here, and he appears unharmed. 

Once he establishes that, the heat boils in his chest, and his bottom lip juts out. “I was looking all over for you!” he huffs, holding his arm out to gesture to the crowd all around them. “Where were you? Why did you leave?” 

Doyoung blinks as though genuinely shocked that Jungwoo would react this way. “What do you mean? I’ve been right here. With him.” He then looks at Taeyong, a broad smile spreading across his face. “Isn’t he so hot?” he laughs, one foot slipping, but he hugs Taeyong’s shoulders, who uses his weight to keep him upright. 

Jungwoo has the distinct feeling Doyoung doesn’t even remember standing watch by the window, and it occurs to Jungwoo that he didn’t exactly tell Jaehyun about that part, and he really doesn’t want to, so he just presses his lips together. 

“You know,” Jaehyun says, stepping forward and holding out his hands as though ready to catch them, which makes sense because Taeyong doesn’t appear to be in a much better state to keep them standing. “Maybe the two of you should go sit down for a bit.” 

“I think we’re gonna go back to my place,” Taeyong replies, a hint of a slur to his words. He’s looking far too pleased with himself. He turns to Doyoung, smiling big and not even trying to conceal the lust that’s taken over his eyes. The look on Doyoung’s face is no better as he hums his amusement and leans in as though they’re about to make out in front of them right there. 

Jungwoo’s seen enough. He huffs, throwing his hands in the air and spins on his heel, marching off. He heads around the pool house, turning around the corner to the far side where there are less people. 

“Whoa, hey!” Jaehyun calls behind him, running off after him, placing his hand on Jungwoo’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?” 

Jungwoo’s eyes screw shut, until he finally can’t take it and it all comes bursting out. “That jerk!” He whirls back around to face Jaehyun, pointing Taeyong and Doyoung’s general direction. “We’ve been looking for him all night, and he hasn’t even tried looking for me. He’s just been out here having the time of his life while I’ve been worried!” 

“Well,” Jaehyun shrugs. “It’s a party.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Jungwoo says, crossing his arms. “Well, I’m glad he’s been having such a great time while I’ve been looking for him. Why care about your friends when you can hookup with strangers, right?” 

“Jungwoo…” Jaehyun sighs, touching a hand to his shoulder and stepping up to him. “You were worried about him, but now you know where he’s at, and he’s fine. Drunk, yes… but fine.” A grin draws across his face then. “And the party’s not over. You could always turn things around.” 

There’s something about Jaehyun’s touch, something about the way he grins at him with those cute dimples and his eyes crinkling. He has a smile that completely changes his face, taking him from cool and commanding to a total fluff of marshmallow. As stubborn and petulant as Jungwoo wants to be right now, it’s hard to uphold in Jaehyun’s grounding presence. 

“He’s... supposed to be my ride home,” Jungwoo says quietly. 

“I can get you home, okay?” Jaehyun insists. “Speaking of…” He looks back around the corner of the pool house. “I really should probably go help them with that. I’ll be right back. Don’t leave this spot, okay?” 

Jungwoo nods, and Jaehyun turns away to return to their friends. Leaning back against the pool house, he turns his head to peek around the corner and watch the party going on around him. Somehow, all the chaos of noise and music and voices and fireworks feels muffled, like he’s isolated in this spot that cuts him off from everybody else. 

It’s so dark now that everyone looks like silhouettes, standing out only from the glow of the pool in the middle of the yard and all the various decorative light up bits of jewelry and ornaments that have been turned into props. 

Somehow even amidst all of it, Jungwoo feels outside all of it. 

He appreciates Jaehyun’s offer to get him home, even wants to let himself feel excited about it, but he can’t. It was supposed to be Doyoung’s responsibility, not his, and now he feels like he’s burdening him. He feels like he’s been burdening him all night, and he can’t help but feel like Jaehyun is only being nice because of a sense of obligation from their history. 

Jungwoo sighs as he turns to lean against the pool house wall again, arms falling to his sides. Memories of the bridge replay in his mind. 

Despite everything, replaying that moment brings a soft smile to Jungwoo’s lips, and it’s strange how the recollection makes his chest feel warmer yet ache at the same time. 

Jungwoo’s gaze falls to his feet, not particularly looking at anything as he’s caught up in his head, but then something pulls him back to reality. 

His brow creases, and Jungwoo kneels down to pick up a lone Squirtle plushie on the ground. He can’t help but grin as he lifts it back up to his feet. 

There’s a shuffle next to him, and assuming it’s Jaehyun, Jungwoo stands up, but as he lifts his head, his eyes go wide and a high-pitched yelp leaps out of his throat. 

A llama stares him dead in the eye, seemingly unphased by Jungwoo’s reaction. 

“Hey!” It’s Jaehyun’s voice. “You made a friend!” 

Jungwoo blinks, eyes darting from Jaehyun to the llama and back. “Why is there a llama?” 

“I don’t know,” Jaehyun chuckles, one hand lifting to scratch the back of his head as he regards the animal. “Must be one of the college’s mascots,” he adds, nodding toward the jacket on its back, which does in fact bear one of the local campus’s sigil. 

“Poor thing,” Jungwoo says, watching as the llama slinks away to go investigate the next nearest group of people. “This has to be very overwhelming for it.” 

“I don’t know. It seems pretty chill,” Jaehyun says, moving to stand next to Jungwoo and watch as the people surrounding the llama start to pet it and take pictures with their phones. “It’s probably used to big parties like this.” 

Jungwoo holds the Squirtle plushie by its head between his palms, lightly drumming his fingertips against it. “I hope you’re right.” 

Jaehyun nods, turning to face Jungwoo, glancing down at the plushie in his grasp and grinning. He covers Jungwoo’s hands with his own. They’re very warm. “Alright. The two of them are getting a Lyft back to Taeyong’s place. They’ll be alright.” 

Jungwoo nods. 

“Taeyong’s a good guy,” Jaehyun goes on to explain. “If I really thought he was going to be a skeeve to your friend, I would’ve intervened.” 

“I’m not worried about that,” Jungwoo says, shaking his head. Doyoung’s always been a better judge of character than he has, even if he has been drinking. 

Jaehyun lifts Jungwoo’s hands so that the Squirtle is coming up in between their mouths, and he’s peeking over the top of its round head, eyes round and almost innocent, which is… so, so extremely cute. 

“Is it your phone?” Jaehyun asks. 

“Well, there’s that,” Jungwoo says, glancing back around the corner real quick before sighing and shaking his head. “There’s no way I’m going to find it.” 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun agrees with a solemn tone, eyebrows twisting up apologetically. “I’m sorry about that. But listen… what if you didn’t worry about it tonight? What if you just try to have as much fun as you can? It’s too crazy right now, you’re right, but I bet you anything tomorrow morning, when everyone’s calm and sober, and this place empties out, it’ll turn up.” 

Jungwoo nods. It doesn’t feel good to resign to the fact that his phone is lost and is going to stay gone, but he’s really tired of searching for it in this chaos, if nothing else. 

“Come on,” Jaehyun says, grinning. He takes a step back, lightly tugging on the Squirtle and Jungwoo’s hands to follow. “Let’s go get caught up on some drinks, yeah?” 

Jungwoo sways a little against Jaehyun’s tug but ultimately remains standing where he is. “Jaehyun…” 

The grin on Jaehyun’s face falters a bit, and he lowers the plushie. “What’s up?” 

Lightly biting his lip, Jungwoo glances down at his feet before looking up at him again. “You… don’t have to hang out with me. You can go hang out with your friends. It’s okay.” 

Jaehyun blinks, stepping a little closer to Jungwoo again. “What?” 

His chest feels like it’s all twisted up, and his throat suddenly feels dry, swallowing taking more effort than it should. “It’s okay,” Jungwoo repeats. “You don’t have to hang around me just because we know each other. I’m sure Mark’s still here somewhere. I can find him.” 

For several moments, Jaehyun just watches him before finally asking, “Do you… not want to hang out with me?” 

“Oh, no, no,” Jungwoo says quickly. “I do. I just… I know you have a lot of friends here. They’re all really cool, and I’m just…” 

Jaehyun arches a brow. “You’re just what?” 

“Well…” Jungwoo looks down at his alien shirt, the baubles on his head bouncing then looks back up at Jaehyun with a slight grimace. 

“Adorable?” Jaehyun supplies with a grin. 

Jungwoo coughs out a chuckle, cheeks warming as he shakes his head. 

“I’m serious!” Jaehyun yanks on the Squirtle again, this time stepping forward to close more of the space between them. “You’re always going to be my friend, Jungwoo. I can’t even begin to explain what I felt when I first ran into you tonight. It’s like it all came rushing back, and…” He presses his lips together, eyebrows lifting as he rocks on his feet in a way that makes him look uncharacteristically shy. “Maybe I hoped… we could pick back up some of that unfinished business.” 

Jungwoo’s mind goes blank, wiped of anything and everything except for those the last few words Jaehyun said, attempting to make sense of them, to make them even seem real. 

“I…” Jungwoo shakes his head as though to shake the confusion from it, eyes open and round as he stares at Jaehyun. “What?” 

“It’s funny,” Jaehyun breathes, lips pulling into a one-sided grin. “You may look more grown up, Jungwoo, but you really are just as naïve as I remember.” 

Jungwoo blinks, lips pouting. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

“It means…” Jaehyun chuckles, glancing down at the Squirtle head and bouncing on his feet, getting that curiously shy look on his face again. However, when his gaze lifts to return to Jungwoo’s, all the confidence is back in his eyes and the smile that settles on his face is soft. 

Leaning in, he brushes the quickest, chaste kiss to Jungwoo’s lips before drawing back, stealing the breath from the younger. 

Jungwoo’s eyes go wide. Even if the kiss was really quick, his lips are tingling, and his heart is hit with a nitrous boost. 

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun says, and his lips curl into the sweetest, most endearingly beautiful, most heart-warming sheepish smile that Jungwoo has ever seen. “Is that weird?” 

And it’s like the latch to the floodgate in Jungwoo’s chest as been released, all those feelings he kept contained, the ones he was too scared to let himself feel, come gushing out in abundance. It’s so much, it’s too much, but in that moment, it’s everything Jungwoo needs, and he just wants to drown in it. 

He should tell Jaehyun, confess all of it, but Jungwoo isn’t sure where to begin with this whirlwind, can’t find the right words, so he doesn’t try to. Instead, he steps forward, squishing the plush toy between their chests as his eyes close and his lips press against Jaehyun’s. 

If there’s still fireworks bursting overhead or Jungwoo’s just imagining them, he can’t be sure. It doesn’t matter. Nothing does, nothing besides the slide of Jaehyun’s lips against his. They slot together perfectly, parting just enough so that their tongues can catch each other’s, the taste of Jaehyun’s mouth sending shivers down Jungwoo’s back. 

Jaehyun’s arms curl around his shoulders, and Jungwoo pretty much just lets their bodies hold up the plushie as his own hands move to Jaehyun’s collar bones. 

They may be in a somewhat secluded area, but there are still quite a few people around them. In the moment, Jungwoo could hardly be bothered to care. 

“Awwwww!” 

A loud voice intrudes on their kissing session, and they startle, heads turning to see the girls in metallic dresses from earlier coming around the corner. 

“Jaehyunnie!” Seulgi exclaims, her face bright. “You didn’t tell us he was your boyfriend!” 

The other girls coo, hands held together over their chests as they dip and express how cute they find them. 

Jungwoo’s face goes red, and he buries it against Jaehyun’s collar, who laughs lightly as one of his hands rubs up and down Jungwoo’s back. But it’s alright. It’s all going to be alright. 

The girls—Seulgi, Joohyun, Seungwan, Sooyoung, and Yerim, as it turns out—take the two of them to go get more drinks. They have nothing but questions about Jungwoo, and as the two of them go on to explain their history, the girls squeal excitedly at all their cute moments, and Jungwoo can’t help but bask in their adorable enthusiasm. 

They later teach Jungwoo how to play Beer Pong. Yerim is on his side and seems like an expert. Jungwoo is terrible, but after a few drinks, any inclination he might have to care is essentially drowned out. 

Later, Jungwoo and Jaehyun end up on the dance floor. It’s not cute. Each of them are holding one of Squirtle’s hands and bouncing around in circles, but they’re laughing, and so is everyone else around them, and that’s all that matters. 

Somehow they manage their way into the bouncy castle, which is all fun and games until Jungwoo slips and takes Jaehyun down with him. Jaehyun rolls on top of Jungwoo, and the two of them burst out into a fit of laughter until Jaehyun closes it off with a kiss. Despite having his own fair share of drinks, Jaehyun seems to have the sense that this is a hazard and manages to get the two of them out of there. 

They finally run into Mark by the half-pipe, who greets them with an enthusiastic, “Eeeeeeeyyyyyy!” He and Jaehyun slap their hands to clasp them over their heads familiarly, because of course they know each other. Behind him, Donghyuck tries his best and his loudest to kickflip since Mark has his attention on someone that’s not him. 

At Donghyuck’s encouragement, Jungwoo stands on a skateboard to try it out, though Jaehyun really seems uncertain about it. Jungwoo isn’t all that certain about it either, but he has Jaehyun pressed against his back with his hands on his waist, so he’s not complaining. 

Eventually, they end up at the pool, which is its own chaotic scene with clothed people swimming around, noodle sword fights, and squirt fights. Jaehyun and Jungwoo sit at the end, pulling off their socks and shoes and rolling up their pants so they can wade calf-deep, catching each other up on their respective lives. 

Jungwoo leans against Jaehyun, tilting his head to rest on top of his shoulder while holding Squirtle in his lap. Jaehyun’s arm is curled up against his back. 

“Do you remember,” Jaehyun asks, “that time your toy airplane got stuck in the tree in front of your house?” 

“Oh, don’t remind me about that,” Jungwoo says, puffing out his lower lip. “I still feel guilty about it.” 

“Hey,” Jaehyun shrugs. “I got your plane.” 

“You also got a broken arm,” Jungwoo says pointedly. “I felt terrible. I’ve never seen you cry like that.” 

“I didn’t cry!” Jaehyun says suddenly. 

“Yes, you did!” Jungwoo lifts his head up so that he can look at him. “Because once you started crying, I started crying, and we were just a mess!” His last words trail off into a chuckle. 

Jaehyun laughs with him. “Well, I’d do it again.” 

“I don’t play with toy planes much these days,” Jungwoo teases. 

Jaehyun nudges Jungwoo’s shoulder, then he clears his throat. His expression softens as he looks at him. “Why did we lose touch?” 

“I don’t know,” Jungwoo says, looking down at his feet beneath the water. “You moved, and we had different lives, and I didn’t want to bother you.” 

“You weren’t bothering me,” Jaehyun says, his hand lightly rubbing up and down Jungwoo’s side. “I didn’t want us to drift apart.” 

Jungwoo shrugs. “You were always a lot cooler than me, Jaehyunnie.” 

Jaehyun sighs. “You keep saying that.” 

“It’s the truth,” Jungwoo says, looking over at Jaehyun seriously. “Everyone else knows it, even if you don’t.” Sighing, Jungwoo hugs the Squirtle to his chest. “I guess I was scared you would realize it one day, and I didn’t think I could bear to face it when you did.” 

“Jungwoo…” Jaehyun scoots closer to him, curling his arm around him tighter. His other hand lifts to touch Jungwoo’s chin and turns his face closer to him. “I’ve always loved how bright and energetic you are. You’re sweet, you’re cute, you’re kind. Even going to different schools and now college, I… haven’t met anyone quite like you. I could be having the worst day, and you somehow always found a way to make it a little brighter.” 

Jungwoo’s face warms up, and he inclines his head, biting lightly onto his bottom lip as he grins. His heart is swelling, full of warmth and affection. And the sheer adoration present in Jaehyun’s eyes when he looks up at him again has Jungwoo humbled beyond what words can express. 

But then his heart constricts, realizing the mistake of an assumption he made. “Jaehyun…” he says quietly, eyebrows upturned as he looks down at the gently sway of their legs in the water. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Jaehyun says, tracing the line of Jungwoo’s jaw with his thumb. “We’re here now.” There’s still something a little bittersweet about his smile when he adds, “Please don’t push me away like that again though?” 

“No.” Jungwoo shakes his head. “Never.” 

The smile on Jaehyun’s face broadens, and he leans in, lips fitting against Jungwoo’s, whose own easily part against them. 

Just as he’s closing in and humming into the kiss though, a sudden splash of water has both boys startling, gasping as they break away from each other and turn to look toward the pool to see who caused the splash. 

“Hey, Johnny!” Jaehyun laughs, waving enthusiastically at the tall laughing boy who pops up out of the water first. 

A shorter boy jumps up next to him, and Jungwoo’s face lights up when he recognizes one of his friends. “Ten! Hi!” 

Jungwoo leans back into Jaehyun, who hugs him to his body as all four of them dissolve into laughter. 

All good things must come to an end, and that includes Jackson’s infamous parties. 

The chaos starts to die down, or rather, it transitions from a loud and celebratory sort of chaos into a more hushed, panicked one. 

Beyond the silhouette of Jackson’s giant house, red and blue lights can be seen flashing out front. Some people are scurrying to hop over the fence and get out of there, while others are crouching down behind whatever structures they can and trying to keep quiet. 

“What should we do?” Jungwoo asks Jaehyun. “Should we hide?” 

“Let’s…” Jaehyun looks around uncertainly, taking Jungwoo’s hand into his, “not take our chances with the cops.” 

Leading them to the fence in the very back, Jaehyun laces his fingers together to give Jungwoo a step up to help him over. Jungwoo has one of the hands of the Squirtle plushie in his mouth as he hoists himself over to the other side of the fence while Jaehyun urgently whispers, “Careful, careful, careful!” 

Jungwoo drops down and lands spectacularly on his butt. Luckily, the drop is not far enough to cause any serious injury. He looks up to see Jaehyun clear it like it’s nothing. 

“Are you okay?” Jaehyun asks, taking Jungwoo’s hands and helping him back to his feet. 

Jungwoo nods, the Squirtle bouncing a little from where it’s still held in his mouth. 

Jaehyun takes one of the Squirtle’s hands, while Jungwoo takes the other as they both run down the alley, laughing the whole way. 

“I’ve never run from the police before!” Jungwoo giggles. And sure, maybe the police aren’t after them specifically, probably won’t even run into them, but just the general prospect of it is exciting and silly, and Jungwoo just can’t stop laughing. 

They make it a few blocks away on foot before Jungwoo gets tired, and Jaehyun must too as they roll back into the lawn of a random yard, panting for breath as they stare up at the starlit sky. 

“I’m pretty sure I parked my car the complete opposite direction,” Jaehyun says breathlessly in between pants. 

Jungwoo’s head turns to look over at Jaehyun. “Are you even good to drive right now?” he asks, his voice even more hoarse than Jaehyun’s. 

“No,” Jaehyun grunts, shifting his hips so that he can reach into his pocket for his phone. He pulls it out over his head, peering at the screen with only one eye open, no doubt to stop the split screen. 

“Here,” he says, handing it over to Jungwoo. “Just put in the address of your dorm. I’ll have them drop you off there first.” 

Once they get the Lyft set—which takes some time, since Jungwoo’s sense of hand-eye coordination leaves even less to be desired—they slowly manage to drag themselves back to their feet. The Lyft arrives, and the two crawl into the backseat. 

Jungwoo leans against Jaehyun’s chest, while Jaehyun’s head rests back on the seat. Jungwoo’s a bit of a lightweight, to put it mildly, though from all the activity going on at the party, he burned through a lot of the alcohol and doesn’t feel too bad right now, mostly warm and content. 

He fiddles with one of the strings from Jaehyun’s hoodie. “Jaehyunnie…” he says quietly. “You don’t have to just drop me off. You can stay the night.” 

Jaehyun lifts his head a little to look down at Jungwoo. “Are you sure?” 

“Of course, I’m sure,” Jungwoo says, leaning up a little to press a kiss to Jaehyun’s jaw. “Stay the night with me.” 

“Of course, sweet thing.” 

Jungwoo smiles, resting his head back on Jaehyun’s chest again. 

Jungwoo hears a familiar cackle as they make their way through the dorm halls. Mark’s dorm door is still open, and he and Donghyuck are playing music and messing around. 

“Keep it down, you guys,” Jungwoo teases, poking his head in the door. “People are trying to sleep.” 

Mark looks up to see the two of them, walking over to the door and holding his hand up. “Oh, hey, what’s up?” 

Jaehyun clasps his hand. “Not much, man. Hell of a party.” 

“Fo’ sho,” Mark says, followed by his trademark laugh. 

Donghyuck frowns, walking up to Mark from behind and wrapping his arms around his waist. “No,” he says, hoisting Mark up a few inches off the ground. “My Mark!” 

“Hey, look after him alright!” Mark calls out to Jaehyun while pointing at Jungwoo. Donghyuck kicks the door shut, and they can still hear Mark’s muffled laughter on the other side. 

Inside Jungwoo’s dorm, Doyoung’s bed is empty for the night. Jungwoo sets Squirtle on top of his night stand along with his alien glasses (the antennae headband got lost at some point), then flops back onto his bed next to Jaehyun. 

“Nice setup,” Jaehyun says, admiring the dual televisions and video game consoles that go with them. “Are you any better at games now than you were on the ol’ PS2?” 

Jungwoo clears his throat and averts his eyes in a very exaggerated manner as he pointedly says, “Yes.” 

“I’ll take that as a no,” Jaehyun laughs. 

Jungwoo puffs out his bottom lip, but then he rolls over, pushing himself up to straddle Jaehyun’s lap, hands resting on his hips. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Jaehyun sits up. “It means what you lack in skill…” He wraps his arms around Jungwoo’s waist. “You make up for in enthusiasm.” 

“You’re lucky you’re so handsome,” Jungwoo pouts, but then his arms slip around Jaehyun’s neck, and although it’s a little clumsier than the kisses they shared earlier, their lips still find each other’s. 

It’s strange. Leaving the party and throughout the ride here, Jungwoo felt tired, but now that he has Jaehyun kissing him while he sits on his lap, he feels a renewed sort of energy. 

The kiss grows quickly, Jungwoo’s lips falling open for Jaehyun the moment he feels the older start to deepen it. Jaehyun has a way of kissing Jungwoo that made his whole mouth feel claimed, his tongue lapping against his own confidently, while Jungwoo whimpers and kitten licks his way back in return. 

Jaehyun’s hands slip beneath the hem of Jungwoo’s shirt, the rough texture of his fingertips over his soft skin sending shivers up his back. Jaehyun’s palms smooth upward, and Jungwoo unwraps his arm so that he can take the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head. 

The older boy’s arms wrap around him again, and their kissing resumes. Jungwoo can’t exactly feel the heat on his face with the alcohol already flushing him, but he knows it’s there. He can’t help but feel a little shy with his shirt off as he sits on Jaehyun’s lap like this, but at the same time, Jaehyun’s mouth and wandering hands are so indulgent that Jungwoo can’t bear to pull away. Because Jaehyun’s touch is like fire over the expanse of Jungwoo’s skin, blood pulsing and body warm, and Jungwoo doesn’t think he can entirely blame it on the alcohol anymore. 

He can only go so long before he grabs the back of Jaehyun’s hoodie, tugging it upward with an impatient whine. Chuckling into the kiss, Jaehyun draws back so that he can help Jungwoo remove it, taking his shirt off within the process and dropping them somewhere aside to be forgotten. 

The sight of Jaehyun’s bare chest has Jungwoo’s mind short circuiting, eyes widening as he stares with his mouth agape. “Uwa,” he breathes, fingers drifting slowly down the front of his body, tracing all the curves and rivets of his highly visible muscle. “Jaehyunnie sure grew up too.” 

Jaehyun simply smirks, and Jungwoo can’t even be annoyed about it. 

Jungwoo’s fingers map the outline of his hard abs, and he can feel that telltale stir of heat rouse in his core. 

He says the first thing that comes to mind: “You look like a package of bread rolls.” 

Jaehyun’s head drops forward. “… You sure know how to set a mood, Jungwoo.” 

A laugh slips out of him moments later, lifting his head to meet Jungwoo’s gaze as he takes his cheeks into both hands. He pulls him into another kiss, and it’s all too easy for Jungwoo to lose himself into it, relaxing against Jaehyun’s touch and moaning lightly into it. Jaehyun’s lips slide over Jungwoo’s, suckling his bottom lip into his mouth and dragging his teeth over it before letting go with a light popping sound. 

“You have the softest lips,” he murmurs, eyes half-lidded and hot breath ghosting over Jungwoo’s lips. “I’ve always been a little obsessed with them.” 

A small, shy smile finds its way onto Jungwoo’s lips, but he has no witty rebuttal, so he simply leans back in to seal their lips together again. 

The way their lips slide against each other’s probably isn’t as graceful as it could be, but Jungwoo hardly cares. He can’t get enough of the taste of Jaehyun’s mouth on his tongue, of the taught skin over muscle against his finger tips. His forehead rolls lightly against Jaehyun’s as he breaks the kiss with a shaky intake of air, asking breathily, “Are we going to have sex?” 

Jaehyun chuckles, his hands smoothing over Jungwoo’s cheek to get another gentle hold of them, eyes opening a little more alert. “You’re just going to bluntly ask me that?” 

“It’s good to be straight forward, isn’t it?” Jungwoo asks. 

Jaehyun heaves a breath, his hands rubbing down Jungwoo’s shoulders as he looks him up and down. Jungwoo practically smells the lust coming off of him, can feel the want as his fingertips drag over his flushed skin, but there’s something frustratingly practical in his eyes when he hesitates. “You’ve had a lot to drink tonight, Jungwoo.” 

“I know what decisions I’m making!” Jungwoo huffs. He lightly pushes Jaehyun’s shoulder. Not that he doesn’t appreciate Jaehyun’s considerate nature—he does; he really loves him for it, in fact—but he’s also confident that while the alcohol might have his inhibitions lowered, it’s not making him want something he wouldn’t otherwise. “Besides, so have you.” 

Jaehyun cocks a brow. “Do you even have the stuff for that?” 

“No…” Jungwoo says meekly, seemingly defeated. However, the proverbial light bulb turns on in his head a moment later, and his face lights up. “But Doyoung does!” 

“What?” Jaehyun asks, but Jungwoo is already crawling off of him, stumbling over to Doyoung’s nightstand, where he wrenches the drawer open and takes out the bottle of lube he saw earlier before heading back to his bed. 

“We are not using Doyoung’s lube…” Jaehyun says dryly. 

“Why not?” Jungwoo asks indignantly, sitting back down on the bed. “He ditched me and made me so worried. He deserves it!” 

Jaehyun sighs, taking the lube out of Jungwoo’s hand and setting it on his nightstand next to Squirtle. “I have an idea. Lay down.” 

Jungwoo doesn’t need telling twice. 

Jaehyun removes the rest of Jungwoo’s clothing, and his face is burning. Everything is burning, and at this point, he doesn’t know if he’s more drunk off of alcohol or the boy over him, but he also can’t find it in him to care. 

Compared to Jaehyun’s hard, cut body, he can’t imagine that his is anywhere near as attractive, yet Jaehyun’s hands work over the whole expanse of him reverently. Lips follow in their wake, leaving kisses across Jungwoo’s hips and the side of his ribs before he’s reaching the curve of his neck and whispering how beautiful Jungwoo is into his ears. Jungwoo forgets all those insecurities before they ever fully formulate. 

The clink of Jaehyun’s belt buckle has Jungwoo shivering, and he’s reaching for the older boy greedily once he’s undressed, fingers curling over his shoulders as though he’s desperate to feel every inch of Jaehyun’s skin against his own. Jaehyun props himself over Jungwoo, whose thighs fall open for him easily, and he’s kissing all along Jaehyun’s neck, nipping at his jaw and earlobe as soft pleas whimper from his lips. 

And Jaehyun doesn’t disappoint. He takes Jungwoo’s hips into both hands and ruts against him. By now, both of them are hard and dripping precome. There’s a curious part of Jungwoo that wants to look down and watch as he feels the heavy girth of Jaehyun’s arousal grinding into him, but the intensity of branching through his abdomen and down his thighs have Jungwoo sufficiently humbled, eyelids fluttering and whimpers slipping from his lips. 

Jaehyun then reaches in between them, wrapping his fist around their dual arousals, holding them together and stroking them simultaneously as one. Jungwoo’s eyes shoot open, his jaw falling open. Moans drag out of his throat one after another as the friction of Jaehyun’s hand jerks over them, enhanced by the velvet of Jaehyun’s length repeatedly rubbing against his own. 

Hopefully, his neighbors are in a dead sleep or are otherwise preoccupied because Jungwoo is in no state to be mindful of his volume. 

Perhaps Jaehyun realizes this when his lips harshly collide with Jungwoo’s, swallowing all the muffled sounds he makes. Jungwoo does admittedly feel a little victorious when Jaehyun breaks it and snarls, “_Give me that lube._” 

And that makes it even better, their hard cocks sliding up against each other as their hips thrust and Jaehyun’s hand pumps down against the movement. It’s so much more fluid, wet, hot skin grinding against him and surrounding him with enough pressure to ease the ache of arousal and fuel the concentration of the fire growing within. It swells and threatens to break at any moment while Jungwoo’s nails drag over Jaehyun’s shoulders, heels digging into the mattress of his bed as he desperately bucks his own hips in an attempt to keep up with the vigor of Jaehyun’s movements. 

Reaching between them, Jungwoo curls his hand over Jaehyun’s, helping him keep his grip and taking some of the strain to move it. His eyes open to look at the boy over him, flushed and glistening with sweat from the exertion, gazing back down at him with eyes dark with desire but also just as soft with reverence. He’s flushed and disheveled and panting rather desperately, but Jungwoo doesn’t think he’s ever looked more beautiful. 

Then Jungwoo’s thighs are tensing, stars burst behind his eyes, pleasure rippling through his abdomen. Jaehyun’s name cracks from Jungwoo’s lips as his cock pulsates in his grip, hot streaks of release spilling onto his stomach. 

Not even a moment later, Jaehyun is grunting, gripping Jungwoo’s hip with his free hand. Jungwoo can feel him shudder against him, and he shivers when Jaehyun adds to the hot mess, which splatters all the way up to his chest. 

Jungwoo pants heavily, his sweat-sheened body melting into the blankets beneath him. Jaehyun kisses the corner of his lips. “That was hot,” he whispers, his voice rough. Jungwoo’s inclined to agree, even if he’s having trouble saying as much right now. More than that, he feels a certain sense of pride at being able to bring Jaehyun such pleasure, of being able to see this side of him, like it’s for him and only him. 

Jaehyun presses another kiss right next to his ear. “I can’t wait until I can have you alone for a whole day,” he breathes hotly into his ear. “I’m gonna make you come so many times.” 

“Jaehyunnie!” Jungwoo exclaims, finding his voice, and even if his face was already a little pink, it’s full blown beet red now. He gently pushes Jaehyun’s face away from him while the other boy laughs, embarrassed, though in truth, the promise stirs something in Jungwoo that would threaten to get him fully aroused again, if he hadn’t just come. 

Jungwoo whimpers when Jaehyun rolls off of him, the sudden exposure of air against his heated skin feeling a touch too chilly. Jaehyun returns soon though, using their boxers to clean up Jungwoo. It’s not ideal, but it’s what he has to work with, and all Jungwoo really cares about is keeping Jaehyun close. 

“You’re so beautiful, Jungwoo,” Jaehyun whispers, kissing Jungwoo’s forehead as he pulls the covers over him then settles down next to him. 

“Jaehyunnie sure is beautiful too,” Jungwoo smiles. 

He curls against Jaehyun’s side, shifting his shoulders to get comfortable. His eyes don’t close though, and after a few quiet moments, he speaks, “Jaehyun…” 

“Hm?” 

He looks up at his face, puffing his lower lip out. “I’m hungry.” 

Jaehyun huffs out an exasperated laugh. His head rises from the pillow to look at Jungwoo, and he sighs, eyebrows upturning apologetically. “I don’t know that there’s a lot I can do about that right now. It’s really early in the morning, and we have no cars.” 

“I have a snack box,” Jungwoo explains, putting on the sweetest voice he can manage as he gently shakes Jaehyun. “Will you get it?” 

Jaehyun blinks disbelievingly. “You go get it.” 

“I’ll share half of it with you,” Jungwoo offers, smiling big and batting his eyelashes. 

Jaehyun sighs, grunting as he pushes himself up out of the bed. “You drive a hard bargain, Jungwoo.” 

One snack box full of empty wrappers later, Jungwoo and Jaehyun are tucked into the bed again. Jaehyun flicks off the lamp on Jungwoo’s nightstand, and Jungwoo curls up against him, resting the side of his face against the front of his shoulder. 

Jungwoo’s eyes are still open in the darkness as his mind continues wandering despite being tired. He traces circular symbols against Jaehyun’s bare chest. “Jaehyunnie…” 

“What is it, Jungwoo?” Jaehyun breathes, the sound of sleep settling into his voice. 

“Are we boyfriends?” 

“Oh, wow,” Jaehyun says, his unoccupied arm lifting so that he can rub his forehead. 

Jungwoo tilted his head back. “Or is it too soon for that?” 

Jaehyun’s arm flops to his side, and he lifts his head slightly, trying to find Jungwoo’s eyes in the dark. “You’re gonna ask me if it’s too soon after we just had sex?” 

“I just mostly wanted to make sure this isn’t just a one-time thing,” Jungwoo confesses. 

“Jungwoo.” Jaehyun’s tone sounds serious. He shifts down, rolling onto his side so that he’s at eye level with Jungwoo, one hand cupping against his cheek. “After everything that’s happened tonight, do you really think this would only be a one-time thing?” 

“No,” Jungwoo says quietly. 

“There’s your answer.” Jaehyun starts to move as though he’s going to lay back down, but then he pauses, running his fingers through Jungwoo’s hair and dragging the strands from his forehead so that he can press a kiss against it, bringing a smile to Jungwoo’s lips. “Now can we please go to sleep?” 

“Yes,” he says, curling up against Jaehyun’s chest as the other settles back down. 

And then after a moment, “Jaehyun?” 

“Jungwoo, sleep,” the other tiredly insists. 

Jungwoo rests his cheek against his chest. He can hear his heartbeat. “I just wanted to tell you that I’m really glad that I went to Jackson’s party tonight and ran into you.” 

Despite the obvious exhaustion in his movements, Jaehyun runs a hand down the side of Jungwoo’s arm and quietly replies with, “I am too.” He gives Jungwoo’s bicep a squeeze before yawning. “Now go to sleep. Seriously.” 

“Goodnight, Jaehyunnie,” Jungwoo whispers, letting his eyes drift shut. 

The sun is well out by the time they wake up the next morning, shining even through the blinds and warming the whole room. It’s not that which wakes them though. It’s the sound of Jaehyun’s phone. 

With a grumble, he untangles himself from Jungwoo, leaning over the bed to sort through the clothing on the floor to finally find it in his pocket. 

“Hello?” he answers, half awake, dropping sleepily back to the bed. Jungwoo whines next to him, trying to ignore the throb in his skull and reaching to take Jaehyun by the shoulders to pull him down against him as though he could silently convince him to ditch the call and go back to sleep with him. 

“_Eyyyyyyyy!_” comes the voice on the other line, which is loud enough for Jungwoo to hear. “_It’s Jackson! Whaddup!_” 

“Sleeping?” Jaehyun mumbles. 

“_Well, hey, look, man,_” Jackson continues. “_I found this phone, and when I turned it on, there was a text that said to call this number._” 

The realization jolts Jungwoo awake, and he sits up suddenly, eyes wide and the ache in his head sufficiently pushed to the back burner. 

Jaehyun pulls the phone away from his ear, looking at the screen through squinted eyes to see that, sure enough, it’s Jungwoo’s number. 

“Oh, hey, cool, yeah,” Jaehyun says when he has the phone back to his ear, rolling his shoulders and stifling his yawn as he sits up. His voice is still quiet, though notably more alert than it had been. “Are you at your house? Can we come get it from you?” 

“_I don’t know, man,_” Jackson says on the other line with an exaggeratedly grave tone. “_What’s it worth to you?_” 

Jungwoo frowns, reaching across Jaehyun to snatch the Squirtle plushie from the side table and holding it in front of him. “Tell him to hand over the phone or Squirtle gets it.” 

“Yeah, ah,” Jaehyun says. “Squirtle came home with us last night, and if you ever want to see him again, you better have the phone ready.” 

“_Oh, okay, you’re going all hostage on me?_” Jackson says. “_That’s dirty, bro. Fine, okay. The phone for the Pokemon. He better not be hurt!_” 

“He’s just fine,” Jaehyun chuckles. “See ya later, man.” 

“_Peace_,” Jackson says before hanging up. 

Jaehyun falls back to the bed with a sigh. “Well, I guess we’re up now.” 

Jungwoo lays back down, resting his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder and draping his arm over his chest. He’s sure at some point later when he’s more awake, and the night’s events start coming back to him that he’ll be embarrassed about it. Right now though, with Jaehyun’s arm wedging under him to curl around the back of his shoulders and their bodies comfortably warm in all the places they’re touching, he just can’t be bothered by such details. 

“You were right,” he says softly. “It did turn up.” 

“What’d I tell you?” Jaehyun chuckles. He then extends his free arm, reaching far and stretching his shoulder blades with a grunt. He sighs and lets his arm fall back down. “Give me a minute, and I’ll call a Lyft to take us there.” 

“Can we get food first?” Jungwoo asks, and as if on cue, his stomach rumbles. 

“You can’t wait until after we get your phone?” Jaehyun asks incredulously. 

Jungwoo whimpers, looking up at him with a pout and the widest puppy eyes he can manage. 

Jaehyun sighs. “Alright. We’ll get food first.” 

Jungwoo smiles then, looking back down so he can tuck his head against Jaehyun’s shoulder again. His eyes close, and although he has no intention of going back to sleep, he takes the moment to breathe Jaehyun in and appreciate him fully. 

Mark was right. Everyone who goes to Jackson’s infamous parties ends up with their own story to tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments below!
> 
> Catch me on twitter @ [ninissymbiote](http://www.twitter.com/ninissymbiote)  
And tumblr @ [feyjungwoo](http://feyjungwoo.tumblr.com)


End file.
